


Advent: Guide

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in demo testing for a new guidance unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Guide

Blaine affectionately thinks of the voice in his headset as Kurt. It makes him feel better to imagine the soft, lilting voice as a person, rather than as the advanced demo program from the Sight Centre. He imagines him - because the voice, for all its soprano edges, is definitely male - with the kind of face that his fingers find the easiest to feel. He imagines him as roughly his own height, with soft, thick hair for him to bury his hands in, with wide eyes and defined brows, and with sharp cheekbones and full lips. Blaine doesn’t know what such a face would look like, but he knows how it feels to his hands. He imagines Kurt is with him constantly, whispering in his ears with his beautiful voice.

“There are three steps down, Blaine. Each is approximately the length of your foot. There is a guard rail on your left.” 

“You have seven of your average strides to the podium, Blaine. The audience is on your right.” 

Kurt - the headset unit, and the AI program he represents - had been strange at first. Blaine grew up with dogs, and the occasional helpful human. The dogs have been difficult, especially when he was young, because he is mildly allergic to them. The independence has been worth the stuffy nose, all things considered, because there had been a time, when he was in his teens, when he’d thought he’d be stuck with his mom forever, with her hovering and pestering. He knows now that it was worry, but at 16, with his first real boyfriend, she’d really been more of a nuisance. Even his dog knew that Sam wasn’t a threat to him, and Blaine had just wanted time alone to feel the hard ridges of Sam’s muscles and the warmth of his mouth on his skin, and to hear him describe his face to him. He doesn’t know what colours honey or amber are, but Sam made them sound beautiful, and made him feel warm like summer sun. 

Blaine still uses his dog, because he’s not quite ready to put his trust in Kurt entirely yet, and also because the Centre had suggested it may be wise to do so. Kurt is only in beta testing, afterall. Blaine is using one of only ten units that exist. He hasn’t been wrong yet, and Blaine knows that he wouldn’t be allowed to use the unit without supervision if he was in real danger. But still. The first few months had been odd, the voice in his ears always calm, always reasonable, and always there. He’d removed the unit at home - he didn’t need it in his own apartment; nothing there had moved since he’d yelled his mother about moving his furniture ‘to make things more accessible, Blainey.’ His dog, though, is infallible, and he trusts her with an implicitness that he hasn’t quite managed to reach for the AI unit yet.

Kurt does do things, though, that his dog can’t. 

“There’s a lady three seats in front to your left smiling at you, Blaine.” 

Blaine, after four such notifications, had managed to make the unit understand that those notification were unhelpful, but that he wasn’t adverse to knowing if someone was trying to catch his attention. Since his last boyfriend left, it’s been him and his hand and he’s lonely. 

“Blaine, the gentleman you were just talking to has left his number on your napkin.” 

Blaine smiles to himself as the unit reads the numbers to him. The man had a voice that tingled in Blaine’s fingers, and a cologne that made his heart stutter, and he’d very much like to see him again.. He’ll have to get one of his friends to text the number, to explain that he’s blind and that his phone is ancient but has buttons he can actually feel to answer calls with. (His brother keeps trying to convince him that the AI unit could be used to pick up his calls, but he’s not ready for it yet.). 

In the interim, though, there’s Kurt to help him walk home, even if home is to the elevator and up six floors and fifteen average paces left, according to Kurt. There’s his dog, and the slow process of shaving and changing for bed, and setting Kurt to wake him up at 6am so that they can walk his dog and face another day together.


End file.
